footstarargfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Confianza y manejo de la confianza
How to take care of own confidence. We have at least 5 method to do it. In Poland we used to saying “If you want to have something done, then do it yourself” So the best method to have optimal confidence and have no penalty to skills is take care yourself. 1. Correct setting option “stay alone/socialize” on trainings page 2. Prediction of match rate 3. Interview in newspapers (published on every Friday) 4. Click interactions from club team mates 5. Click interactions from national team mates With these method you can rise or low your confidence. First two depend only from you and if you use it correct you shouldn’t have problem with confidence if you play only in league and national cup. So let’s explain one by one all of them. Option ”stay alone/socialize” 250px|thumb|Example 1 We can set it by using menu bar Player -> Training Just like on Example 1. If we set “stay alone” then we get small bonus to confidence, it means confidence will rise a little. Maybe you wont see how it rise cause there are sub levels but after couple days in row pop will be visible. Confidence is automatic goes to average level so if you have higher that this then everyday with option “socialize” means that’s your confidence will low a little. Remember that no matter what we choose it wont affect on your training. Your eff. wont be lower. Only con is that on the day you socialize you wont get 150 point of interactions. Don’t worry about morale, it wont low immediately. Prediction match rate. 250px|thumb|Example 2 Change of confidence depends on our prediction match rate but also from rate what we get. Prediction we do like on Example 2 Every time we get positive rate (higher than 5) our confidence rise (no matter what we predict) Every time we get negative rate (lower than 5) our confidence low (no matter what we predict) If we get 5 then our confidence wont change (also no matter what we predict) But we can influence how big confidence growth/decline. I know that announcement said something different but it seems that prediction looks like the farther away your prediction is from the get rate, the less boost you will get/drop. Some example: - Rise confidence: we predict 6 and get 9 (quite big growth cause difference is 3) - Smaller growth: we predict 1 and get 8 (confidence growth but less cause difference is 7) - Decline confidence: we predict 8 and get 4 (quite big loss cause difference is 4) - Smaller decline: we predict 1 and get 3 (small loss cause we mistake only by 2) - Biggest growth: when we exactly predict or match rate (exclude rate 5) Remember if you wont play in club then we cant prediction and if you socialize then your confidence decline. In this case your confidence can drop below average and its hard and take much time to rise to high This was method when you don’t need help from anybody. If you wont play in national team or ICC then it should be enough. Remember to hide from interactions from opponent team. But many players will play more than 2 matches in week or time between matches will be short so probably we will need some help. My advice is to predict always 1 as rate cause i noticed that growth is not so big (many time even in same level) so it help to avoid exaggerated confidence. Interviews 150px|thumb|Example 3 Every player can give 3 interviews in every week, which can lower or rise confidence to other player. Interviews are published every Friday morning On player’s profile we see like this on Example 3 “Green” interview rise your confidence (except one who beware you of overconfidence, this one lower your confidence). “Red” interview low your confidence. Not every interview you give will be published. It depends how many points we spend for it, your reputation and fame. But its worth to give interviews. Click interactions from club team mates 150px|thumb|Example 4 Your friend can help you not just by interviews but also by click interactions like on Example 4 “Green” interactions rise your confidence (except one who beware you of overconfidence, this one lower your confidence). “Red” interactions low your confidence. 450px|thumb|Example 5 In this Example 5 you see 2 kind of interactions for 5 points. Remember that if your friendship level with player is higher then his interaction will be more effective Best moment for click it is on day match when we are sure that confidence wont change itself, because we can interact with one player only once per week. ' Click interactions from national team mates' When we play in national team we can ask for click our friends from national team. Method is the same as club mate but on away matches only those guys are in same location as we (with some exceptions). Of course we can send our mobile number to players on different location but we need to be sure that they wont use it before important match in league with their team for negative interaction to rise his chance to win. Information in this guide are from announcements and own experience of Krystian Łebkowski with help from Ferdynand Afanasjew --Lebkowski 01:59, 24 February 2010 (UTC)